The availability of large human genomic DNA sets of known ethnic origin remains a persistent problem for epidemiology and disease gene research. In this grant two valuable resources are combined to solve DNA availability problems. Molecular Staging Inc (MSI) has developed a technology, termed Multiple Displacement Amplification (MDA), that is capable of producing 106 fold amplification of whole human genomes that faithfully represent the original templates, with excellent representation of genetic loci and high fidelity of sequence representation. This technology will be used to amplify an extensive set of archived human genomic DNA samples of defined ethnic origin, representing Asian, African American and Caucasian populations, previously collected by Dr. Beutler of Scripps Research Institute during a project funded by NIDDK. These DNA samples will be amplified and arrayed using bar code controlled automated processes and will be provided to other NIH funded researchers. In Phase I of this SBIR we will set up automation and quality control of amplification and arraying processes.